Kakashi Hatake
Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Summary Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi), he is one of Konoha's most talented ninja; regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he received, along with the Sharingan, from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi becomes Konoha's Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning:''Sixth Fire Shadow) '''Part I Kakashi' Kakashi at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as Average Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: Kakashi's signature jutsu, the Lightning Blade, is able to completely go through Haku's chest, killing him. Speed Feats: Completely FTE to the Team 7 Genin, getting behind Naruto before he can toss a kunai. Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Casually evades Naruto's attacks while reading a novel. Catches Naruto's shurikens without looking. After initially being surprised by Naruto, he is able to counter his clone assault. Appears behind and whispers to Sakura before she even realizes he moved. Easily counters Sasuke's charge when Sasuke was angered. Easily counters an attack from assassins. Evades Zabuza's blade toss. Charges Zabuza after Zabuza was FTE to Team 7. Evades Zabuza's sword swing. Blocks a blitz from Zabuza. Blocks several shurikens tossed by Zabuza while in the mist. Blocks Zabuza with his body from killing the bridge builder. Blocks Neji from blitzing Hinata. Using Body Flicker, is able to stop Naruto from the medical staff treating Lee, having been standing on the arena beforehand. Stops Kabuto's attack with ease. Stops a Shadow Clone of Kabuto from attacking Sasuke, then catches Kabuto as he tries to escape. Blitzes and kills two Sound Nin with ease. Stops Kisame before Kisame can use his attack. Blocks Itachi's attack with his Water Release. Realizes Itachi has created a Shadow Clone and uses a Water Clone before being attacked. When Naruto and Sasuke try to attack eachother with their attacks, Kakashi is fast enough to grab them and toss them away from each other to make sure they aren't hurt. Captures Sasuke faster than he can realize what was happening. Strength Feats: Able to scale a rock formation with one hand. Tosses Naruto and Sasuke with ease. Captures Sasuke with his ninja string. Slams Kidomaru through a balcony. Durability Feats: Gets kicked flying without any significant damage. Tanks being sliced by the Executioner's Blade. Stamina Feats: Was able to survive trapped in the Water Prison for some time and immediately was able to continue fighting. After a long battle with Zabuza, sustaining damage and having to kill Haku, he is still able to beat Zabuza in CQC. After their fight with Haku and Zabuza, Naruto and Kakashi are still able to summon plenty of clones. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Figures out an assassins sneak attack and counters with his own sneak attack. Figures out Zabuza's decoy. Powers and Abilities: Can use Substitution Jutsu to swap places with an object or other person. Can use Substitution Jutsu in the middle of talking. Can use Genjutsu to manipulate the senses of the enemy, he first uses this to trick Sakura into seeing visions of Sasuke dying. Can use Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to move under the ground. Adhesivity (All genin learn to walk on water and other surfaces) His right eye is the Sharingan. Can use Water Clone Technique, which he uses to trick Zabuza. Uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique by copying it from Zabuza in order to clash with Zabuza's Water Dragon. His Sharingan's precognition was so accurate that Zabuza believes Kakashi is in his head. Has a pack of Ninken to summon to maul enemies, which are able to hold down Zabuza. He has the Lightning Release: Lightning Blade. Was able to seal the Curse Mark on Sasuke. Can open the First Gate of the Eight Gates. Releases the genjutsu Kabuto uses to cause the rest of the viewers to fall asleep. Can use Water Release: Water Formation Wall to block attacks. Gear: Armed with Caltrops. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Kid Kakashi This form is tiered at Low Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: His Chidori allows him to blast through a giant mushroom. Kills the Iwa Nin with his Chidori. His Chidori pierces Rin through the heart. Speed Feats: His Chidori gives him enough speed to impress his enemies. Kakashi is quickly able to dispatch of over a dozen clones with his Chidori. Able to clash with an Iwa Jonin in CQC. Stops an enemy jonin from attacking Obito. Kakashi and Obito are able to outmaneuver the enemy Iwa jonin. Is faster than the Iwa Nin after getting the Sharingan. Strength Feats: Slices through a jonin's armor. Durability Feats: Still fighting despite getting his eye sliced. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Detects an enemy ninja upon entering his area. Detects the Iwa Nin when leading his team. Detects the invisible ninja to stop him from attacking Obito again. Powers and Abilities: Created the Chidori. Can use Body Flicker for a temporary speed boost. Received his Sharingan from Obito. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Was promoted to Jonin at approximately the age of 9. Takes on an uncertain amount of Iwa ninja. Pre-War Arc Kakashi This form is tiered at Low Mid. Destructive Power Feats: Stabs through Kakuzu's chest. His Lightning Blade slices through Kakuzu's strings and frees Naruto. His Lightning Blade stabs into the wall despite interrupted. Damages the Asura Path of Pain. Speed Feats: Naruto and Kakashi are now equals in training. Uses his underground travel to use a clone to almost surprise the Itachi clone. Blocks Deidara's attacks. Focuses on Deidara long enough to Kamui his arm. Literally tags the berserk Naruto clone. Avoids Hidan's attack and then stops Kakuzu from attacking Team 10. Dodges Kakuzu's attack and then Hidan trying to attack him. Catches Pain as he tries to attack Iruka. Dodges Pain's attack and almost hits him with the Lightning Blade. Reacts to and tries to stop Universal Pull. Kamuis the missile as it tries to hit Choji. Grabs Sasuke and kicks him away before he can stab Sakura. Kamuis away one of Sasuke's arrows it tries to hit him. Punches Sasuke away after Naruto saves Sakura. Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: Tanks being kicked through a tree. Tanks Kakuzu's Wind Release attack. Somehow not affected by the Black Receiver. Tanks being stabbed by a Black Receiver. Tanks being blasted into a building and having it collapse on him. Tanks Almighty Push. Tanks Naruto slamming into him. Stamina Feats: It takes a long fight and multiple uses of Kamui to finally kill him from chakra exhaustion. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: The Sharingan can read the lips of others. Can now use the Mangekyo for Kamui, his Mangekyo's special ability that can warp whatever he focuses on to the Kamui dimension. Kakashi Kamui's Deidara's self destruction clone and it's explosion. Is a master of the Rasengan. Counters Kakazu's Lightning Release attack with his Lightning Blade. His Water Release can create a large torrent of water. Has Ninken that can help him with missions. Creates a large Earth Release wall. Can turn his Lightning Release into a hound that chases the enemy. Creates a Lightning Release Clone that shocks the Asura Path before he is killed by it. Uses Hiding Like a Mole to surprise Pain. Uses Kamui to stop a nail from killing him. Uses Kamui to stop Choji from being hit with a missile. Incapacitates two Root with his genjutsu. Gear: Weaknesses: Before the war, Kakashi can only use Kamui a few times a day before exhausting himself. Other Feats: Naruto makes a few claims about the prowess of Kakashi. War Arc Kakashi This form is tiered at Scrub Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: His Lightning Blade goes straight through Edo Haku. Tears Zabuza's arm off and then pierces a hole through his chest with Lightning Blade. Pierces a V2 Jicnhuuriki. Uses a clone to create a Lightning Cable that dismembers the chakra arms trying to attack him. Vaguely damages the Gedo Mazo with his Lightning Cable. Cuts boulders in half with his Lightning Release kunai. Splits Obito's giant shuriken clean in half with his Lightning Blade. Although part of Obito's plan, his Lightning Release kunai blows a hole through Obito chest, destroying his heart. Speed Feats: Stops Zabuza from attacking his allies. Dodges Zabuza's swing after he impales Haku. Outspeeds Zabuza in their clash. Pulls Naruto away from Obito. Kamuis Naruto's Rasengan as Naruto is moving towards Obito. Kamuis Naruto's clone before it reaches Obito. Stops Obito from attacking Naruto. Obito and Kakashi Kamui each other to the Kamui dimension. Keeps up with Obito in CQC. Kamuis Minato's Rasengan as it is about to hit him. Saves himself, Sakura, and Obito as they are teleported into the Lava dimension. Gets in the way of the Ash Bone trying that is going to kill Sasuke. Strength Feats: Cleaves through Fuguki with the Executioner's Blade. Physically beats Obito while in the Kamui dimension. Able to knock Obito back. Durability Feats: Tanks being knocked back by the Jinchuuriki. Tanks being launched back by Goku. Uses his Earth Release to block Obito's giant shurikens. Takes being beaten and sliced up by Obito. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Creates a plan to counter Zabuza's Hiding In Mist Technique. Figures out that Obito can't use the Six Paths of Pain abilities with his Paths. Figures out that Obito's Kamui is connected to his, then how to counter it. Powers and Abilities: Cuts Obito's mask by Kamuing the kunai he tossed at him. Counters Obito's Kamui with his own. Kamuis Naruto's clone into the Kamui dimension. Kamuis out of the Kamui dimension. Kamuis Killer Bee away from the Ten Tails attack. Kamuis Gyuki and his TBB. Kamuis Naruto and Sakura to the Kamui dimension. Kakashi and Obito Kamui Obito to the Kamui dimension before he is hit with a TSO. Gear: Executioner's Blade. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Dual Mangekyo Sharingan Kakashi This form is tiered at Average Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Wipes out Kaguya's Ten Tail arms with his Kamui Shurikens. Kamui Raikiri rips apart Kaguya's arm, disabling it. Speed Feats: Pulls Sakura away from Kaguya's Ten Tails hands. Kamuis through Kaguya's Ash Bone and then blitzes her. Kamuis the Ash Bone that almost hits Naruto. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Now has both Sharingan from Obito. Creates the Perfect Susano'o after gaining Obito's Sharingan. Creates Kamui Shurikens, shurikens that send whatever they touch to the Kamui dimension. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Ninshu Era Kakashi Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Is the only one that notices Sasuke destroying the meteor, but Sasuke has to slow down so that the two can converse. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References